Technical Field
The present disclosure relates to a method for manufacturing a light-emitting device.
Discussion of the Background
Conventional semiconductor light-emitting devices include semiconductor light-emitting elements including transparent insulating substrates and semiconductor layers formed on the lower surfaces of the substrates, and coupling electrodes for coupling to motherboards. The devices convert the wavelengths of part of light emitted from the semiconductor light-emitting elements. For example, Japanese Unexamined Patent Application Publication No. 2012-227470 proposes, among such semiconductor light-emitting devices, semiconductor light-emitting devices that include white reflective members covering sides of the semiconductor light-emitting elements, fluorescent material sheets, and adhesive layers. The fluorescent material sheets are disposed on the side opposite to the semiconductor layers of the transparent insulating substrates and cover the transparent insulating substrates and the white reflective members. The adhesive layers attach the fluorescent material sheets to the transparent insulating substrates. The adhesives adhere to the lateral surfaces of the semiconductor light-emitting elements to form fillets.